Kidnapped
by Angel Sciuto
Summary: Crossover with CSI, CSI NY & CSI Miami. Things go wrong when members of the three teams start disappearing Will they pitch together & save their friends in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Kidnapped.**

Chapter 1.

How dare she? She had humiliated him. She was just like all the others & she had to pay. She had to die. He had been sitting in front of her house for four hours now, waiting for the right moment. He knew exactly how it was going to work. She would die the same way as all the others. He would wait until the next time she went out, he had to smile when he remembered posing as a key cutter. Stupid girl had come to have a key cut for her boyfriend. It had been easy to make three & say the first was a practice & then quietly pocket t6he "practice" key when she wasn't looking. He would enter the house & wait for her to come home. When she returned he would be standing in her lounge room, he'd corner her & overpower her quickly so that he could spend most of his time humiliating her far worse & in so many ways she would never make the same mistake again. He would use this as torture & when at last she begged for mercy he would strip her & then humiliate her one last time before strangling her with her own stockings.

As he sat there waiting he imagined how she, at the very end, would beg for mercy & he would stop only to grab the stockings, her hands & feet having been previously tied, & wrap them as tightly as he could around her throat. As he sat imagining her last breath, she walked out the front door of her house. Luckily, for him, he came out of his daydream just as she was making sure the door was locked. He smiled to himself as he thought of the fun he would have in the coming hours. And all at her expense. He waited for her car to pull away before exiting his own. He walked up to the front door & unlocked it, being careful to lock it again so as not to arouse her suspicion when she arrived home. He had brought all his tools with him & the only thing to do now was wait. As he waited he went over his plan again this time allowing a certain pleasure especially with the knowledge that she was going to be so fun to mess with & also because he had been fantising about this for months & finally it was going to come true.

He set up everything just how he wanted. Just in time too, for just as he finished he heard her car coming in the drive. He quickly moved himself to a position where he wouldn't immediately be noticed, just in case it was a friend or family. But it was her. She was wearing a pale blue cashmere sweater & denim jeans plus a pair of fancy knee-high boots.

'Well,' he thought to himself. 'I'll just have to remove those so they don't get ruined. It would be a pity to ruin such a nice looking sweater.' He stepped out from his hiding place.

"Sorry to disturb you but you sorta left your front door wide open. I thought maybe I should come in & let you know." She screamed. Then recovered herself. "I'm quite sure I shut the door & locked it. What the hell are you doing in here? Get out before…"

"Before what?" He taunted.

"You call the cops?" He held up the cord he had cut while she was out. But she was smiling at him.

"No, before I put a 9mm through your head." She replied smugly holding up her 9mm glock up towards his head. He laughed & grabbed her by the hand pulling her closer. She stared as he lifted the gun so it was pointing directly between his eyes. Then she realized he had entered after she had left. She groaned as she realized he would've definitely emptied the chamber & taken out the clip. Then sh3e winced as she recognized him. He had been at the key cutting place!! He grabbed her bag out of her hand & rifled through it. He stopped when he found what he was looking for.

"Well, what do we have here? Las Vegas Crime Lab?" He sneered holding up her ID. He smiled as he read the name: Sara Sidle. He was going to have fun here. More than even he could imagine.

Numbly she dropped the empty gun. Hopefully he wouldn't notice that her phone was still in her pocket. Just as she was thinking this, almost as though he was reading her mind, he looked up.

"Uh, uh, uh. No little tricks, Miss Sidle. Hand over the phone. I can't take the chance that you might try something when I'm not looking." Sara tried not to let him see the fear she felt as she handed over the phone.  
"Now that's very good, as long as you cooperate you won't have to fear me at all. Now I think it's time we went for a bit of a drive. Give me your key & put this tightly over your eyes. I will lead you outside." He handed her a blindfold as she reluctantly handed him her car keys. She pointed to the obvious car key.

"In case you didn't know, this key unlocks & starts the car." She in the most sarcastic voice she could muster.

"Now, now you were doing so well. Oh well, I suppose it won't be the last time you try being smart with me. But just remember I will teach you a lesson everytime you forget just like a pet." He replied as he picked up the gun & used it to brain her. Hard enough to teach her a lesson she wouldn't soon forget but not so hard as to cause too much damage. He watched as she picked herself up & smiled as she flipped her finger at him.

"You're a bastard you know that? Not to sound clichéd but how do you really expect to get away with this? I know for a fact that my colleagues _will _notice if I go missing & will do all they can to find me. Then you'll go to prison for the rest of your life probably. The LVPD will do everything they can to make sure you go down for what you've done & whatever you're planning. Make no mistake; even if & especially if you kill me you'll either face life or get shot trying to outrun the police." He smiled as he tightened the blindfold around her eyes. "Don't be so sure. Besides it'll be a little hard for your friends to save you if they're trapped with you. Now you behave yourself & I might decide not to hurt you again at least until we arrive at our next destination." He made sure the blindfold was completely covering her eyes as he opened the trunk of Sara's car. He carefully picked Sara up & placed her in the trunk. It wasn't until he closed the lid that she realized what he had done. She banged on the trunk roof & yelled. While he couldn't understand what she was actually saying, he had a general idea of what she was implying. He chuckled as he opened the front door casually & sat in the front seat. As the car pulled out Sara allowed herself to lose control for the first time that afternoon. She sobbed using the ex-blindfold as a handkerchief, figuring that since she knew she had been unceremoniously stuffed in the trunk of her own car, she wouldn't need it on anymore. She cried pretty much the whole car trip & had to quickly dry her eyes before he opened the trunk. He opened it & tried not to laugh as he noticed her tearstained face. As Sara climbed out he didn't try to assist her, as he knew she wouldn't be dumb enough to run away. He watched as she stood up & carefully watched as she raised her arm. He anticipated she was going to try to incapacitate him.

"You don't learn very quickly do you?" he stated as he pulled the gun out again. He used the handle of the gun to break her nose. Blood streamed from her nose & he quickly grabbed her hands preventing her from attempting to stop the bloodflow.

"Now maybe you will learn not to do anything stupid. You are going to come with me now & stop being so ridiculously stupid." He let go of one of her hands & it was then that she noticed he had brought her basically to the middle of nowhere, meaning that even if she managed to run away,

1. She didn't know where she was,

& 2. The chances of a random car coming past let alone one that would have someone who would actually pick her up were less than highly unlikely. She raised her free hand to her nose & tried to clean her face as best she could. He led her inside a dilapidated building & into a room that was bare except for a chair in the middle of the room. He pushed her roughly into it & then proceeded to tie her arms & legs to it. He unnecessarily made the bonds as tight as he could. For some reason that Sara couldn't fathom, he had tied her arms palms up. She didn't bother to try & figure out what made him tick. After all he was a psychopath & probably a sociopath not to mention psychotic. She sat patiently waiting for him to say something or do something. He smiled as he backed out the door & for extra security locked it. The windows around the room had been painted shut years ago. Even if she managed to get her arms & legs untied she had no way of getting out unless it was in a body bag. He went outside & Sara heard the car start up. Good depending on where he was going most places would be at least a hundred miles away & she'd hear the car returning.

He drove back to her house he knew she wouldn't be missed for at least another six hours or so. As he was well aware Sara Sidle worked the graveyard shift at the Las Vegas Crime Lab & she wasn't due back until about eight or nine o'clock that night. He checked his watch; it was a quarter past ten in the morning. He had about nine hours & forty-five minutes.

He parked Sara's car back where it belonged & walked over to where his own car was parked, got in & drove to his next target. This one required a couple of state border changes. Luckily he had found a place when he got there to store his "package". He smiled then started the car & headed in the rough direction of Florida.

A few hours later, Gil Grissom was walking into the room to deliver everyone's cases for the night. As he looked up he noticed only six faces looking at him. He also noticed that they had been talking & had abruptly stopped as he entered the room. Grissom didn't like the looks on their faces. The last time he'd seen that expression on Captain Jim Brass' face he had been told soon after that one of his CSIs, Nick Stokes, had been kidnapped by a sadist that had buried him alive.

"Where's Sara? Did she ring & say she was sick or something?" Brass exchanged a look with the others before answering.

"Sara's neighbour reported seeing a shady looking guy letting himself into her house after Sara had left & then again leaving the house with her.

The neighbour noticed that when Sara returned from wherever she had been, she didn't stay very long before she & the weird guy came out again but she didn't look happy according to the neighbour. She said that Sara had a blindfold across her eyes & she also had a cut on her forehead. The neighbour figures he forced her into her own car trunk & drove off." Grissom dropped what he was holding.

"So let's put out an APB on Sara's car. And ask the neighbour if she saw anything else. Maybe she caught a good glimpse of the son of a bitch." Brass, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Sophia & Greg all looked at each other.

"Actually that's the thing, about an hour later she saw the guy return with the car & switch for another that had been parked across from her house all night. She managed to get part of the number plate which we ran & as we predicted the car was stolen & was dumped on state lines. The neighbour wasn't sure whether she knew him or not but he definitely knew Sara. I'm guessing this guy's been stalking Sara. According to the neighbour it seemed as though he knew her schedule. We had cops do a walkthrough her house, Brass & I made sure they didn't touch anything." Sophia added when she noticed Grissom was about to protest. Catherine, Nick, Warrick & Greg stood up knowing full well that Grissom would want them to grab their kits & head over to Sara's house. However, they could not resist smiling at each other. When it came to making sure evidence wasn't compromised at crime scenes, Grissom was even more obsessive than Eckley & that was saying something considering that Eckley was in charge of pretty much the whole lab.

"Okay guys, you obviously know that we have to go to Sara's house to see if the SOB left anything behind. So let's grab our kits & meet at Sara's house." Grissom turned to leave the room.

"Gil, don't worry we'll find her. Heck we found Nick before he uh…expired." Brass coughed with a side long glance at Nick who chuckled.

"Only because Grissom was able to identify the ants that were makin' a meal of me!!" Everyone laughed.

"Yeah but we got you out before they finished their 'meal'." Laughed Brass. Grissom sighed & headed for his office. He didn't understand the living, sometimes the dead made more sense.


	2. Chapter 2

Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

**Chapter 2:**

**Joint Investigation.**

_Recap; Sara Sidle has been abducted & the team has to find her, while Sara realizes this is only the beginning………_

"Sir… your change?" The operator brought him back. He was heading through a turnpike into Miami.

"Sorry, ma'am I was miles away. Thank you. Could you direct me to the best hotel in Miami?" She smiled knowingly.

"If you stop at the first gas station you come to after the turnpike you'll be able to find some city maps." She said trying to keep from losing it with this smarmy creep. He was similarly trying to resist the urge to blow this overly arrogant little bitch's head off.

"Thank-you ma'am. Thank you for your help."

He collected his change & headed out of the booth towards Miami. When he got to Miami, he headed straight for the place he had found the last time he was there. He walked in & smiled an evil smile. He was going to enjoy this. He checked every room & made mental decisions on which room he would use. He went back to his car & thought to himself,

"And now to wait."

He made sure he had a clear view, got comfortable & waited.

Ryan Wolfe was exhausted. He'd had to pull a double in order to solve a case. He'd been awake since about 5am the previous morning. All he wanted to do was go home & sleep. As his car pulled into the driveway, he noticed a car parked across the street. As far as he knew, the lab wasn't under scrutiny for anything at the moment so it was a little strange. He sat in the driveway for a moment, shook his head & decided the lack of sleep was making him paranoid. He grabbed his keys out of the ignition & got out of the car, subconsciously locked the car & headed for the front door. He headed for the shower after opening the door. A long hot shower would clear his head. As he turned the taps off & reached for his towel, Ryan swore he had placed his clothes on the vanity next to the sink. As he dried himself he looked around. He wrapped his towel around his waist & headed for the bedroom. His clothes were in a pile on his bed. He quickly got dressed & headed for the kitchen. As Ryan started to grab some toppings for a sandwich, he was suddenly aware of a man standing behind him. Ryan reached for his gun & sighed when he realized it wasn't there. He turned around. This guy was unarmed, Ryan was sure he could take him out. He rushed the creep & gasped as he felt a charge of electricity as the stranger tasered him into unconsciousness. When Ryan woke he found himself in a car or maybe the back of a moving truck. It was pitch black & Ryan had no idea how long he'd been in there or where he was being taken. Ryan tried to sit up & felt a stabbing pain in the head so strong he passed out again.

He heard the thump as his 'cargo' passed out. He headed back to the same place where he had taken Sara Sidle. It was a long drive & afterwards he would be heading for New York!

Sara managed to free her hands & feet. It had been almost a week since she had been kidnapped. Just as she was searching for any kind of weapon she could use, she heard a car pulling up. But when she listened carefully, it was only a car going by on the highway. For the first time she slumped in the chair & sobbed. She wasn't usually the type to lose control, but this was driving her crazy. Just as she regained control, she heard the horn of a truck. She didn't allow herself to get her hopes up. Then she heard it pull up. She ran to the window & saw the creep getting out, he went around to the back & Sara saw him drag a man out & over to the house. As he opened the door she moved to tackle but before she could he pulled out a taser.

"I advise you not to attempt anything stupid, Miss Sidle." Sara sat down in the chair tentatively. The creep dumped the man on the ground & then left. As Sara heard the engine start, she automatically went to the door & tested it. As she'd predicted it was locked. Just as she checked the pulse of the unconscious man on the floor, he woke up & grabbed her wrist. As he twisted it he heard her gasp & realized she wasn't the creep that had tasered him. He released her wrist & tried to sit up. She helped him to his feet & sat him down on the chair.

"Just breathe I'm guessing that creep used a taser on you. It may take a few minutes for you to regain movement, I'm Sara by the way & just so you know we may be in for the long haul. I've been here for a week already. Somehow the place is stuffed with enough food to survive a nuclear explosion. Don't move I'll go & get you a soda & something to eat."

She smiled as she walked into the other room. He could hear her banging around. He sighed with relief as he saw her bringing him a soda & a couple of what looked like chicken sandwiches.

"Thanks. I'm Ryan. Where exactly are we?" Sara shrugged.  
"Somewhere in the Nevada desert would be my guess." She looked at Ryan. He seemed to be shocked.

"Nevada? As in Vegas? So he drove all the way from Miami to Nevada? You don't think he's going to grab someone else do you?" Sara shrugged again. Ryan started to eat.

"Mmmmm, this is absolutely delicious. How'd you know I love mayo with chicken?" Sara laughed.

"Because I love it myself & most people tend to love it. Just so you know I've tried the door & it's locked & all the windows are sealed. Unless we can break one of the windows or knock down the door, we're going to be here until someone finds us or until this creep decides to uh… do away with us. How long do you think it would take to drive from Miami to Nevada?" Ryan opened the soda & took a sip.

"Maybe two or three days at the most if he didn't stop regularly maybe four or five if he did. I'm guessing the creep's not in any rush. I'm also thinking this guy is going to strike again & again until he's stopped."

"How's it going in here?" Warrick & Nick looked up as Grissom walked in.

"Sara may have put up a bit of a struggle. There's blood here, doesn't look like enough to be fatal but we won't know till we find her I guess. Lock wasn't forced so either Sara knew him or maybe he had a key. By the way I was watching the news earlier at the lab & a detective went missing in Miami. Maybe there's a link. Should we get into contact with Miami?" Grissom grabbed Warrick's arm.

"What was the missing person's name?" Warrick gently prized Grissom's hand off his arm.

"News said it was a detective Ryan Wolfe. According to the reporter he'd been missing for about five days. So Sara's been missing for almost two weeks & this guy may have gone missing a week after her." Nick walked over to the table. Sara's phone was lying disassembled in the middle of the table.

"Hey guys? Sara's phone looks like it may have been thrown & someone collected the pieces & put them together in a neat pile on the table here." Grissom started to head into the bedroom.

"Have Brass call Miami PD. You could be right about a link." When he walked into the bedroom, Catherine & Sophia were processing the room.

"Doesn't look like they came in here but we'll check anyway. Gosh Sara's neat." Said Sophia looking up as Grissom walked in.

"You think this is neat you should see her handwriting. Hey Gris, I think I found something." Catherine grabbed her camera & was photographing a shoe print as Grissom & Sophia came over.

"At least we know he was in here at some point. I'm guessing he checked the house out before she came home. I'll check it doesn't match any of Sara's shoes just to make sure." Sophia started collecting Sara's shoes as Catherine lifted the shoe print.

"I'm heading back to the lab to see if there's any news on the detective from Miami."

Grissom headed out the door. It was hard to believe that only two months ago they were beating the clock to find Nick & now Sara had vanished.

"Hey H, just got a call from Vegas PD. Seems they had someone go missing a week before Wolfe. A Captain Brass wants to know if we'd be ok with running a joint investigation." Lieutenant Horatio Caine looked up as Eric Delko ran inside.

"Eric, what does Frank say?" Eric chuckled.

"Frank thinks they'll just get in the way. But he told the Captain to send a few people over. Never know could be connected."

"Keep me posted. I'll be helping Calleigh with a case." Eric nodded & headed for the lockers to grab his keys. When he opened the door, he saw Natalia sitting inside obviously upset.

"Hey Natalia, why the long face?" Natalia looked up & tried to hide her tears.

"I'm serious. Has your ex been giving you a hard time again?"

"No. I was helping Alexx this morning & when I looked at the vic's face, all I could see was Ryan. I freaked out. I couldn't help it. What if we don't find him in time Eric? What are we going to do? It was bad enough when he got the nail in his eye that time. I don't know whether I could cope if he was killed." She began to cry again.

"Hey, hey don't cry. Wolfe will be fine. He's a little reckless but he's not stupid. Wherever he is he'll keep his head. You don't have to worry. He'll be fine. Hey, you ok?" Natalia gave him a watery smile.

"I'm a little preoccupied. My creep of an ex-husband has been hitting on Valera. I don't want him to hurt her like he hurt me & now Ryan's missing. I'm having trouble coping at the moment. Nothing I do seems to help. I have no idea what to do next." Eric put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey if you need someone to talk to you've got my number, just call. I don't care what time, even if it's the middle of the night. Cuz I hate seeing you like this." Natalia smiled.

"If you two are finished," a voice sounded behind them. They both looked around. Calleigh Duquesne was leaning against the doorframe, smiling.

"Horatio sent me to tell you the cops from Vegas are here. Eric, Horatio wants you to keep…" Eric, Natalia & Calleigh all smiled Eric finished the sentence for her.

"Keep him posted. You remember what I said, Natalia," he said looking at her again.

"I mean it. Anytime." She nodded as he walked out to meet the others.


End file.
